


Blaze

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Spoilers, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Darkest Hour in the ficlet and in this summary.</p><p>Just a tiny little vignette in response to a <a href="http://queertoons.tumblr.com/post/34945881140/now-i-cant-stop-imaging-megatron-and-starscream">conversation</a> on <a href="http://dirty-tf-secrets.tumblr.com">Dirty-TF-Secrets</a> reading "Now I can’t stop imaging Megatron and Starscream celebrating their success with a rough sexy frag." "Right on top of the smoldering Autobot symbol."</p><p>....Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queertoons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queertoons).



> I'd meant to do this for a while, actually, but what pushed me to it was wanting to make a gift for [queertoons](http://queertoons.tumblr.com) on Tumblr (not sure what to call you, sorry!) because she(?) has been really cool and welcoming to me and I wanted to say thanks. 
> 
> With porn.
> 
> Yay.
> 
> This is barely-edited and unbetaed. When I'm writing sex scenes I usually have to make them part of something big, and I decided to try my hand at something short and to the point, like my non-smutty ficlets are.

Starscream's claws scraped against the floor as the massive spike slammed into him over and over again. Megatron drove in deep, his one hand clutching tight at Starscream's hip, the tips of his claws digging in hard enough to draw energon.

His spike was too thick for Starscream's narrow valve. Months ago, Starscream had been used to this, the lining of his valve shifting to accommodate Megatron's size. But he'd been away so long that his frame had reverted to its defaults, his valve narrowing to its preset width. Megatron had battered his way in, tearing past the rim, denting the thin plating inside.

Every part of Starscream ached, inside and out, stinging from the stretch of that relentless spike slamming into him again and again. And yet, its impossible width rubbed against every part of his valve, awakening long-hidden clusters of sensory receptors that no other spike he'd taken could reach. Starscream shuddered, rocking his hips, pushing himself back on the bludgeon invading him, keening at the wave of pain and pleasure it brought him.

His claws dug hard into the metal of the floor, gouging deep cuts through the logo painted on the metal. This base had once belonged to the Autobots; now it lay in ruins, a circle of flame rising just beyond where Starscream squatted on all fours in the center of the room. He could feel the fire's heat. The metal of the floor caught and held it, searing his fingers and his knees. His claws scraped at the Autobot insignia, tearing slashes through the optics of the painted face.

Megatron growled in response, rearing back and slamming into him harder. Lubricant dripped from Starscream's entrance, a silvery mass shot through with the faint blue glow of energon from the tears Megatron's spike had made going in. The mixture dripped down Starscream's legs, pooling below him, smeared over the mouth of the Autobot symbol.

Starscream threw back his head, his spark crackling with heat as though the friction or the fires around him had fed it. He knew Megatron well enough to know that the big mech was beyond words, the heat and constriction of Starscream's impossibly tight valve overwhelming him just as the movement of the thick spike inside him seared his own sensors to unbearable, blissful life.

 _So this is what happens when we win_ , Starscream thought, his smirk becoming a wide, open-mouthed cry as Megatron drove impossibly deep, roaring in triumph and flooding his already too-full valve. He shuddered once in response, his valve locking tight around its invader, claiming the thing that had staked its claim on him.


End file.
